


hswc: bonus round fills

by caddyl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Slurs, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caddyl/pseuds/caddyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various fills from the homestuck shipping world cup bonus rounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dirk<>roxy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt quote:  
> "That s a parent s worst nightmare: A child" -horse_ebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: language

timaeusTestified [TT] has created the memo: Postnatal Support Forum 2: Judgement Day.

timaeusTestified [TT] has joined memo at 13:23  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has joined memo at 13:26

TT: Why doesn't parent school exist.  
TT: I would gleefully throw fistfuls of greens to get a goddamn basic teaching course in raising small children.  
TT: Perhaps I could pursue it to honors, Rox. Graduate with a tear in my eye and a Masters degree in keeping baby Dave from putting things in his mouth that he shouldn't.  
TT: R.I.P my carefully constructed Lego trains.  
TG: i hope for ur sake parent school exists 2 bc holy smokes dirk  
TG: isnt that the first thing they teach you about babbies like in general  
TG: why did nobody tell him dont go puttin it in your mouth if its smaller than ur elbow :(  
TG: rip baby dave  
TG: died railing against the authorities  
TT: Oh, my god.  
TG: hahahaha  
TT: Excavate.  
TT: In all seriousness though. Shouldn't this be some kind of learning process? Shouldn't I technically be getting better as this as I go?  
TG: babies arent like video games you moron u cant grind w a baby for the purpose of lelving up and getting more exp  
TG: well i d advise not grinding w a baby in general bc that shit will get you thrown into the jailz  
TT: Gross.  
TG: lol  
TG: but you get what i mean  
TT: I get what you mean.  
TG: thx  
TG: 4 exmaples it took me AGES to figure out how to stop rosey from climbing the curtains  
TG: shes my little monkey child an i love her but i couldnt let her keep doing it bc what if she hurt herself :(  
TT: Right. Dave hurts himself on stupid shit all the time. Blunt corners. His crib. The smuppets. Zippers.  
TG: N E WAYS  
TG: ur being a total downer about this dirk i hope ur not poisoning lil daveys breathing space with all your negative nancy thoughts  
TG: wouldnt want that beauptiful child to grow up and become a dark horse  
TT: Eh, that's not really my mane concern.  
TG: booooooooooo  
TG: get outta heeeereeee <3  
TT: Wink.  
TT: I promise I'm not poisoning any water holes, Rox. There are plenty of things I like about the little guy.  
TG: like wat!!  
TG: tell me cute babby stories  
TT: Haha. Man, I dunno. I just like his little shoes, okay? Have you ever seen baby shoes?  
TT: What gives anything the right to be that tiny and cute? It's disgusting.  
TG: i KNOW  
TG: sometimes i take roseys cute lil booties and put them on my hands and walk em around the table for her  
TG: she thinks its funny  
TT: You're right, babies have the best sense of humor ever. Dave thinks my hat is funny.   
TG: lmfao! thats because it looks harlarious on you  
TT: Yeah, yeah. Jokes over, move along, nothing to see here.  
TT: Anyway, this was a totally round-about way of explaining:  
TT: Shit, babies are tough. If you need any parental back-up, I'm totally there for you.  
TT: Promise.  
TG: awwwww  
TG: ur a good dad dirk  
TT: And you're a great Mom, weirdo.  
TT: Shit.  
TT: Brb.

timeatusTestified [TT] is now an idle chum! -- Dave got into the cheetos. --

TG: pfpfpft  
TG: ok ttyl <3


	2. eridan<3<feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: abuse, language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt quote:  
> "We seek for slumbering trout / And whispering in their ears / Give them unquiet dreams" - William Butler Yeats, 'The Stolen Child'.

the water is heavy in his mouth and a distracting weight on his tongue. he swallows it carefully, flinching at the taste and the feel of it passing smoothly through his gills. feferi is watching him, her eyes cool and wet like pebble stones behind her goggles. he deliberately crosses his eyes at her and she shoves him in the shoulder, laughter exploding from her mouth in a silver stream of bubbles as they return to the surface. eridan is glad for it: his lungs ache, dull in his chest. 

"isn't this fun??" feferi tells him, smile wide and eager, water running out from between her teeth as he spits, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. "didn't i tell you you'd be a natural, eridan!" 

she puts an unconscious stress on the second syllable: err- _ray_ -din. he sniffs hard, and ignores her, dully treading water and feeling like a complete idiot for it. the cold air hurts his nose, but it's a million times better than the water. when he finally looks over at her, her smile has faded. 

"fef i honestly have no idea what the fuck i'm supposed to say to you," he says, frozen and exasperated. she sinks down into the water until only her eyes are visible, unblinking and scrunched up at the corners in an angry squint, "just gimme a clue or somefin because i seriously don't know if i'm supposed to give you the fuckin' low down or kiss ass and throw a parade for the goddamn ocean because of how great it supposedly is."  
"you're supposed to try," she says, voice muffled by water and he laughs because he knows it will make her furious. 

"princess, i have fuckin' tried. we've been in here for half an hour, but i'm done now. i can't take the water ok i can't deal with it in my ears and in my eyes and in my mouth all the time it just doesn't feel like it belongs. i'm no coddamn brinesucker okay, i don't know what you're tryin' to accomplish by draggin' me out here every morning--"

there's no point in continuing on: she's gone. she never could take criticism. he snorts and turns toward the shore, but something tight and furious grabs his ankle, hard enough to hurt, and he's pulled back underneath the waves with a shout. 

the water is back, heavy in his mouth and his gills don't want to work this time or maybe he just can't bring himself to swallow another big gulp of sea water. she is staring at him expectantly, always staring, eyes hot and her fins flared from the sides of her face as she holds him under. he doesn't want to breath; he _won't_ breathe. he holds stubborn and angry in her grip - her fingers are laced around his arms now, claws pressing threateningly into his skin - and stares right back, lips pressed together tight. 

this fight, while impressive, isn't one that he's sure he can win. the pain in his lungs is sharp and distressing now and he can hear a low, incessant whine of panic in his ears. she is still watching him but her initial anger has dissipated; she looks tense and uncertain, holding stock still while his insides writhe and wither in dread. should drowning feel this unnatural?

"eridan," she whispers, suddenly fearful; she lets go of him to pry his mouth open with her fingertips. he lets her - though he chokes on the initial rush of water - just so he can bite her fingers upon their withdrawal. her answering shriek of indignation is just as sweet as his first gulp of cold oxygen and he floats in place, gulping it down in big, frenzied sucks as she watches and mouthes along her bitten finger. 

he doesn't know if wants to attack her for what just happened or not as he rolls onto his back and pants little bubbles at the surface. instead, she takes his head in both her hands, leans over his face, and kisses his fins apologetically until he squirms.


	3. dave<3jade<3john<3rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote prompt:   
> "You will fall in love with your friends. Deep, passionate love. You will create a second family with them, a kind of tribe that makes you feel less vulnerable. Sometimes our families can’t love us all the time. Sometimes we’re born into families who don’t know how to love us properly. They do as much as they can but the rest is up to our friends. They can love you all the time, without judgement. At least the good ones can." - Ryan O'Connell

the air is tired and quiet. john is lying on his side, half asleep and staring at the spaces between jade's fingers, the wrinkles at the knees of rose's tights. dave has a knee on his leg and whether it got there by mistake or totally on purpose john can't tell; he rolls over onto his front and buries his nose into his arms with a slow, deep yawn. it's so cozy in here. jade shrunk the room to keep it from being imposingly massive, but no so much that john can't feel the wind through the ceiling. it's whistling low through the eaves, like a spooky kind of ghost lullaby. 

"who you gonna call," he whispers to the freckles on his wrist; he doesn't feel afraid. he doesn't think he possibly could, not with jade half lying on him and dave snoring in iambic pentameter against his ear: da _dum_ da _dum_ da _dum_. rose's fingers lace gently through his own and stick there, her bitten nails pressing ragged crescent moons into his knuckles. 

it occurs to john that they've trapped him here purposefully, pressed him into this pile of comforters and sheets and tangled their arms and legs around him like tired, wiry vines. it's like they're worried he might get up during the night and fly away from them, but john can't remember the last time he was so relieved to feel this grounded. their warm, combined weight against him is comforting in ways he can't explain.

he hesitates for a long moment but manages three sleepy goodnight smooches all the same: one for dave's jaw, the back of rose's hand, the crook of jade's arm. hey, it's probably okay to kiss people you've already given your life to protect, right? john decides they are definitely at that kinda stage.


	4. dave<>rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: underage drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt quote:   
> "When the clock strikes eight... The time for avocado cream dipped in black tea has come, ptthptth!" - Bob, Animal Crossing.

"more tea?" she asks him, pouring it liberally into his teacup and stirring in a spoonful of dull brown loose leaf. he watches the dregs rise to the top and says not a word; she giggles as the steam fogs his shades, and slops her own drink upon the white table cloth. they are sitting down to lunch, just as a brother and sister ought to! he hasn't spoken to her yet, but he is staring at her, calm and steady. her knee trembles violently underneath the table and she hopes he didn't notice. 

"rose," he says, at last. she wonders why he frowns. it's as if he is here on a mission, his cape dragging on his shoulders and his cowl tucked up tight over his head. it reminds her of little red riding hood, the wolf, and the huntsman. she snorts with laughter; he looks so silly with it up! how did she never realized how silly he looked before now? she reaches out to smooth the fabric down with a little pat, and knocks the sugar jar over with her elbow in the process. he takes her hand in his. "rose," he repeats, wetting his lips. 

" _dave_ ," she echoes, mocking him, watching him, waiting for him to laugh. doesn't he realize the meteor doesn't have to be so full of doom and gloom all the time? doesn't he realize he doesn't have to sit and sigh the day away? he could be having fun! he could be having tea, with her.

"I swear to god," he says, and pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand. she takes hers back from him, and steadily drains the last of her cup.

"if you are red riding hood," she tells him, cheeks flushed and mouth hitched sideways in a wonky smile, "then i am the wolf, and i am going to _eat you_ , dave."  
"okay," is all he says, as he picks up his teacup, and drinks.


	5. davesprite<>jaspersprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: swears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt quote:   
> "Many people are in need of my services, you know. Everybody loves cats. We rub ourselves against their legs and purr in an insistent manner. They adore that." -The Judge, OFF

"what the fuck is this," he says and fists a hand into his hair, exasperated and world weary, sword hanging at his side. the landscape is unfamiliar, everybody is gone; it's kinda like swaggering on up to the battlefield in a fancy new ren faire jacket and realizing the war ended fifteen minutes ago.   
"jade?" he says, and stares hard at the horizon, sprite tail lashing back and forth in lieu of idle pacing. "john?" his brow is furrowed in frustration as he stares and stares. "what the _fuck_."

"hi dave!" says something near his wing. he flinches - he's late, perhaps, but always battle ready - but it's only jaspers, come to play, his whiskers drooping over davesprite's shoulder. "meow!"  
"holy shit, don't sneak up on me like that."  
"it's impossible not to sneak when you are so busy being serious," the cat says, and licks a paw. davesprite shudders, his feathers on end. 

"dude, of course i'm so busy being serious. this is a goddam nightmare."   
"i think you're over-exaggerating a little, it's not actually that bad," jaspers says. his voice is throaty, like a worn out purr. he is squinting out into the distance too, and the tassel of his princess hat is tickling davesprite on the ear, "it is different though, and i haven't been here before."  
"jaspers," davesprite says, and laughs, desperation making the sound high pitched and strangled, "we shouldn't be here. the game doesn't need us anymore. _nobody needs us any more_." 

jaspersprite considers this for a very long moment. while he does, dave considers: on a scale from one to ten, exactly how tragic is it that he's having an existential crisis in front of the ghost of his sister's dead cat? maybe it's not even tragic at all, maybe the whole thing is just incredibly stupid. 

"i think that as long as we're still here we still have something to do," jaspers answers finally, whiskers twitching on davesprite's neck as he winds a freaky ghost tendril round his wrist. jesus christ, he is purring. it's probably supposed to be comforting, except that it's giving dave the skitters, "so really, we do have a place here but maybe we just have to go and find it." 

"yeah that's a good point, but…" he says, then stops. he's not sure when the opinions of a ghost cat became so calming and important for him; but jaspersprite has been in the game just as long as he has and has never given up once and that means something to him. he's not sure exactly what, but it does. the thought of it grounds him, allows him to talk himself down from the little wobbly stepping stool in his brain that always seems to lead to the big fucking mistake precipice he's always thoughtlessly flinging himself over.

"but what?"  
"… stop being a deep cat," davesprite concludes slowly, but allows jaspers to affectionately bonk their foreheads together all the same.


	6. eridan<>feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: swears, slurs.

eridan meets her for the first time when he is two sweeps old and still precocious. he's ditched his lusus for the day, and now he paces across the shore, kicking shells and looking apprehensively at the water's edge. 

he has never been in the ocean before. he knows that he could go in if he wanted because he has faint, ghostly webbing laced between each finger, and fins instead of aural shells. beneath his fins are two, wide slits on either side of his neck, fringed with purple trim. they heave desperately when he draws breath too hard. his lusus calls them gills, tells him they are special. 

the girl in the water has gills too, and wide, yellow eyes that peek up over the tops of the waves. her irises are still grey. she can't be that much older than he is.  
"what are you starin' at?" eridan shouts at her. he puts as much hiss into the words as possible, but it comes out sounding like an irritated squeak; he's still trying to master his clicks and whistles, waiting on tenterhooks for the further development of his chitinous windhole (the place where all proper, loud screeches come from).

"what??" she shouts back, and he realizes she probably didn't hear him over the sound of the surf and spray. he shows her a couple of teeth in reply, and she bursts out into sudden, high-pitched laughter. she is coming closer now, treading water over to him and hauling herself out of the waves with arms that look too long for her exoskeleton. her hair is wet and drips down her back, and she stares at him for a very long moment. eridan thinks her startled expression makes her look like a fish. 

"you're a sea troll!"   
"so what if I am?"   
" _so_ , what are you doing up here on the land, retard? why aren't you in the ocean? where are the rest of your gills?" 

she has reached out to touch him, the palms of her hands splaying curiously across his bare sides. he too had noticed the three neat little slits sitting above her hips, faint tyrian purple in colour. he doesn't know where the rest of his gills are, and not knowing makes him angry.  
"don't," he says, and pushes her away.   
"come into the sea with me!"  
"i don't want to!"   
"you _have_ to! i'm the princess, and you have to do what i say!" 

eridan scoffs at this and folds his arms over his chest. the girl with the extra gills has angry eyes but her mouth is scrunching up as if she is trying not to laugh.   
"i do not."  
"you do so! or i'll kill you!"  
"not if i kill you first," eridan says recklessly, and she leaps at him.

for five minutes they play-fight pointlessly in the sand, laughing and shrieking, claws too soft and skin too hard to do each other any real damage. the girl with the extra gills squeals a lot, and hiccups when he pulls her hair. she bites him on the shoulder and right then and there eridan decides that he likes her in a way that makes him feel warm, and funny on the inside.

"who are you," she asks breathlessly, looking at him with her bright, wild eyes.  
"eridan."  
"i'm feferi peixes."  
"feferi peixes," he tells her, sitting up, "one day i'll kill you properly! when i'm bigger, an' have better claws an' stuff."  
"promise?" she demands.   
"yes," he says fiercely, and she bursts out laughing again.

they shake on it.


End file.
